


做主01

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	做主01

门外，不知道是哪个没眼力见的来打扰。隐约听见他的秘书波澜不惊地阻拦——  
“您不能进去，老板现在在工作。”  
工作？  
我低头看看被压在桌上的人，后颈纤长，从脖颈到蝴蝶骨的那段肌肉紧绷着。我的肉棒还直直插在他里面，如果把他翻过身来，想都不用想，肯定是双眼通红。  
要怪就怪他这个冷血的秘书。  
“出，出去！”  
等门外的骚动平息下来，我埋头继续完成我的工作。  
他我是清楚的，最开始总会嘴硬。说不要的是他，最后夹着我的腰让我一遍遍再来的也是他。摸清了就好伺候了。  
一把把他翻过身抱起，压在墙面上。穴口早已经被先前扩张地发软，我毫无阻碍地在里面顶撞。他后背随着我的动作摩擦墙面，没一会就开始求饶。  
“出去啊……”又开始哭，眼泪簌簌地滚下，一颗颗晶莹浑圆。平时在外面他总是一副拒人千里之外的样子，有距离的微笑，无论多么煽情的场面也只是眼泪在眼眶里打转。也只有在做爱的时候哭成这样。  
借着墙面的力，我一手托住他，一手揉捏着屁股上软嫩的白肉，顺便把穴口拉地更开更大些好让我进出。“你的秘书说你最近压力又很大。”我感受到他深处很热很热，埋藏在他另一面的热情在一点点被点燃。  
“你这是强奸……啊嗯……”  
强奸？  
最多是合奸。看你这舒服的样子，猫一样抻着脖子，手还揽着我。  
“打拳、抽烟对压力没什么作用的。”我用力掰开他的臀瓣，他惊恐地腾出一只手抓住我的手腕，害怕我又打什么坏主意。“对你来说，被操就是最好的方式。”我挤进一根食指，指尖摩擦挤压着我的阴茎和他湿润的肉穴，他彻底说不出话，一双眼睛都开始失焦。  
“你只要嗯嗯啊啊的叫床，只要哭就好了。”我用力顶撞起来，把他一句到嘴边的“不要”撞了回去。  
我越发往深处顶，蹭到里面那个小凸起，他失声叫了出来，整个人锁在我怀里抖。“别……别碰那儿”  
他敏感点很深，所以能满足他的床伴不会太多。我有些变态地疯狂摩擦抽插那个点，他舒服地快要失智，从倚靠墙壁变成直接挂在我怀里配合地起落那个小屁股。  
也好，抱着也好操。  
我抱着他用力干，也用力吸吮他丰满的嘴唇。发骚的呻吟被堵在嘴边，留下闭音节在嘴巴里吞咽。  
他没忍住直接射在我t恤上，身下的抽插并没有停。黏腻的液体一部分被棉质布料吸收一部分跟着地心引力滑下，我兴奋地不得了。  
他被插地彻底向我打开了自己，敞开着柔软的胸脯任我舔弄，甚至自己都情不自禁地开始揉捏自己的奶子。  
“爽了不去撸自己下面，反而揉自己的胸？”我轻咬一口他粉嫩的乳尖。  
这么可爱的男孩子，我还是第一次见。  
“唔……进来，再快点。”他闭眼揽住我脖子蹭着我，讨好似的用脸颊磨蹭我的动脉。这是要我命的意思啊。  
“让我射一下，宝贝。”我把他压上桌子，用力分开那两条细腿。“射就不准动了。”  
他朦朦胧胧地睁开眼点着头，“……老公，老公射进来。”  
操。  
我压住他想盘上我腰的双腿，开始加快抽插。他叫地发浪，想必隔音再好的作曲室也没法完全私藏他的浪叫。  
他秘书定力真好，在门口听自己老板叫成这样都不会硬吗？  
我胡思乱想期间，身下的人已经快被我插地哭断气，两只手无力地握住那两个白软的奶子，有一下没一下的揉着。  
“我内射。”我没戴套，我也没在问他。就是告诉他。  
他已经不太能反应过来我在说什么，发媚的两只眼空洞地盯着天花板，只有眼泪是真的，已经流及桌面。“老公，老公，老公……”  
射进去的时候我还是俯身抱紧了他，听他边抱住我的脖子边哭“老公……好烫啊……不要了，好烫。”  
这幅样子太让人心疼了。在他把身体和精神世界向我全部打开的时候，我只能给他我滚烫的精液。  
他晚上还有很多行程，我抽过一条大毛毯把他从桌上抱起来裹住，推门走出作曲室。果不其然，他的秘书安安静静地等在门外。  
“完事了，哭出来很多。”我说道，秘书那两条视线淡淡地从他脸上掠过后朝我点了点头，道了声谢。“我带他去洗个澡。”  
不管你信不信，世界上真的有为了缓解老板压力，找人来操他的秘书。


End file.
